Love Lessons
by DeathRaven13
Summary: When Izumi breaks up with Kouji,Kouichi, Takuya, and JP try help him get her back, by giving him lessons on how to love! Can they make a new Kouji before Izumi is seen with a differant guy?
1. The News of the Break Up

**Love Lessons**

**Raven: Okay, I know! I know! I have two stories I have to update, but my head is just EXPLODING with ideas! I can't help it!**

**GAH! We're having more visitores here, ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY! I hate having visitors at my house, with them around, I have no quiet time. No quiet time nothing getting done! Silence is like gold in this house!**

**Coughs anyways, I wanted to test out my boy torturing skills, to see if they were humorous, so HIT SUMMERY!**

**Summery: Izumi broke up with Kouji because she thought that he wasn't the type to show how much he loved a person. Can Kouichi, Takuya, and JP help Kouji win Izumi back, or will they see her with another 'Romantic' man?**

**Is the idea, good/bad/original? Well! The only way you gusy are gonna find out is if you read on! And-**

**I should probably stop talking and move on...**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(ME)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just the D-kids. Same old, same old.**

**Warnings: OOCs and other anime characters may pop in.**

**Takes place 1 year after they got back form the Digital World**

**&&&&&&&&&**

Takuya, Kouichi, and JP, were hanging out in a Starbucks Coffea place, owned by the D-kids. It wasn't really a place for giving out coffea, more like a teen hangout place, were teens can, you know, relax and have fun.

The three were sitting in a booth right next to the store window, JP was by the window with Takuya next to him, while Kouichi sat alone in the seat infront of them.

"So," JP leaned against the window, "what do you guys wanna do?"

"Hello, JP, it was _your_ idea to come here!" Takuya answered.

"I know, I just got tired of this place now."

"Well, how the heck am I supposed to know?"

"Hey, you're our _intelligent _leader, who's supposed to know things, so I figured, you were smart enough to know!"

"Well, I don''t, happy?" Takuya started banging his head, multiple times, on the table in complete boredom.

"Yo, Takuya, stop that, I just polished the floors!" Marieev yelled from the counter, she was busy preparing a Frapphachino for the gogglehead. For as long as she has known him, Marieev _hated_ serving Takuya Kanbara, because anything she gave him, ended up on the floor; or in someones face.

Takuya stood up and bowed, "Yes, oh great queen of total weirdness!" Takuya sat back down and groaned, he placed his head on the tabel and slammed a metal tissue dispenser infront of Kouichi. The boy looked up from the book he was reading to see what was going on.

"Kouichi, hit me with that thing," Takuya pointed to the tissue despensir.

"Takuya!" Marieev growled. Takuay turned his head to the side, "There, hit me right there, end my misery, so that I can get away from that-that-that thing!"

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to to do this-But, sadly," He went back to the book, "I have to go back to my book, this is a great part you know." The two fell anime style.

"_YOU _read , Kouichi?" Takuya gasped.

"Uhh- Yes, I read, I've been reading since preschool. Why, can't you read?"

"Uhh-nope, haven't picked up a book since-school, but it's not like I actually read it, I just stare at the pages." JP and Kouichi shook their heads, that _was_ Takuya.

"Woah, seriously? Chris never looks at the books, he just falls asleep on them!" They turned to the side to see Liana wearing a red apron, holding Takuya's Frappachino.

"Have you been there this whole time?" JP asked.

"Uhh-no- maybe for about- two or three minutes and four seconds." The guys dropped their heads, she was always exact about everything.

"So, did you hear any of our conversation from the start, or do we have to repeat ourselves?" Takuya asked, taking the drink from her.

"No, I pretty much caught on, so what book are you reading, Kouichi?"

"Romeo and Juliet."He answered, he looked up and saw that Takuya and JP were starring at him with beedy eyes. And Unknown to him, Marieev was gagging, literally; she hated that book so much, that even hearing the name makes her wanna barf.

"What?"

"Romeo and Juliet? As in that mushy love story were these two fall in love?" Takuya started.

"Yes."

"You're talking about the same Romeo and Juliet who get killed at the end?"

"Yes."

"You're talking about the same _lame _story that is so mushy that it makes Marieev lose it?"

"YES TAKUYA! That Romeo and Juliet!" Jp and Takuya looked at eachother, and started cracking up. "WHAT? My mom got it for me, and I decided to read it for her sake. It really is good!"

"Man, Kouichi, who knew you were into those sappy love stories!" Takuya laughed.

"For your information, Takuya, reading romance novels can be very helpful, especially for someone like you!" Kouichi yelled waving the book in Takuya's face.

"Wha-? What do you mean someone like me?"

"You know what I mean, Kanbara, the fact that you can never get a girl to go out with you!"

"What? I'll let you know, that I'm a genius at love, I know everything about it, one hundred percent!"

"Yeah, you're so _smooth _when it comes to girls." JP rolled his eyes.

"Right, no girl can resist me, it's just- that they're all to busy to go out with me, that's all."

"Riiiight, and guys who girls love, get," JP counted with his fingers, "Slapped by them, get their ass kicked by them, get a door slammed into their face, getting chased by a girl with a pitchfork-"

"You forgot getting slammed on the head with a chair five times straight!" Kouichi pointed out.

"Oh, how could I ever forget that one? So, yeah, Takuya, you are sure fine with the ladies!"

"You forgot the time when he was attacked by that angry mob of cheerleaders!"

"Oh yeah, why did they do that again?"

"Because Takuya accidenatly touched one of the girls chest area."

"OH MY GOD!" They turned to the side to see Liana still standing there.

"That lady at the other side of the street looks fatter then yesterday!"

"AREN'T YOU GONNA LEAVE ALREADY, THIS IS A GUY CONVERSATION HERE?" Takuya yelled at here, Liana backed away, "Okay, okay, sheesh, not my fault I notice weird things!" She went back to the counter. Takuya sighed and started taking a drink from his frappachino. He didn't even stop when Jaden and Naruto came running in.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Naruto started yelling frantically. Marieev slammed her head agaisnt the coffea machine, how long did she have to live with these brainless hogs?

"What, what, what?" JP yelled back; Takuya was still drinking.

"We saw, we say, we say!"

"Saw what, saw what, saw what?" Takuya still drinking.

"Saw, saw, saw!"

"Saw-saw-saw?"

"Something, somthing, something!"

"Something what, something what, something what?"

"Some-"

"OH WOULD YOU GET ON WITH IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I HAVE A LIFE WAITING TO END AND I DON'T WANNA DIE HEARING YOU BLAB LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Marieev screamed at the top of her lungs; Liana was ducking under the counter; the boys were covering their ears; and Takuya was still, amzingly, drinking.

"O-kay..." Jaden gapped.

"So, what 'something' did you see?" Kouichi asked, putting the book down.

"Okay, you know Kouji and Izumi right?"

"Uh-yes! We know Kouji and Izumi, Kouji is that guys twin brother and our best friend," Jp pointed to Kouichi, "while Izumi, is his girlfriend, and our best friend who is a girl!"

"We know that, what Naruto is trying to say, is that we saw those two talking, and-" Naruto interrupted, "AND YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT WE HEARD!"

"Yeah, it was surprising, but, we heard Kouji and Izumi's conversation." Jaden continued.

"You were eavesdropping?" Kouichi pointed out. Takuya was still drinking.

"Well, more like listening, because, eavesdropping is more like evading Kouji's space, and we _don't _want that to happen, now do we?" Naruto explained.

"Riiiight-you were eavesdropping." The two dropped there heads by Kouichi's comment. "Yeah, we were."

"Okay, back to the point, we_ heard _them talking and-" Naruto yet again interrupted.

"WE HEARD IZUMI BREAK UP WITH KOUJI!" Takuya now shot out his drink when he heard that- right at Kouichi's face.

"Izumi did what?" Takuay asked, after coughing a little.

"Izumi-"

"Broke up-

"With-"

"Kouji!"

"You can't be serious!" Jp cried, handing tissues to Kouichi.

"Oh, we're as serious as Marieev and threatening, we heard Izumi! She said, that she thought the relationship wasn't really working and said that they should wait a little longer!" Jaden explained.

"Did she really say that?" Takuay asked.

"Uhh-no-I don't really think she did." Jaden thought outloud. "Jaden, that's what that hot chick girl said to that buff surfer dude in that fancy drama show you watch!" Naruto answered.

"Oh-right- well, we didn't really catch on. We just got onto the last part of their conversation, I guess."

"All we heard is, 'I'm sorry, Kouji.' and then she just took off!" Naruto said.

"Why, what about Kouji?" Kouichi asked, after he was done wiping Takuya's drink off of his face.

"He just stood there for a while, I bet he was pissed or something, then quickly ran off!"

"What? And you didn't even bother to go and follow him?"

"Uhh-well-we just, thought you three could have handled it!" Jaden stuttered.

"And-this is Kouji we're talking about-he won't tell us anything, and we figured that since you three are his best friends, he'll try to tell you!" Naruto stuttered aslo.

"Well, can't argue with that." JP shrugged.

"Well, then," Takuya stood up, "we have to go and find him!"

"Right-oh- but one thing first!" Kouichi grabbed Takuya and the two were lost in a cloud of dust and stars.

"Man, how many times has this place been turned into a wresteling arena?" Liana asked Marieev.

"Who knows, but hey, somebody had to hit Takuya and he should be _very_ thankful it wasn't me." The goth girl answerd, she was busy writing Takuya's bill.

The three were walking to Kouji's house, Takuya holding his head in pain.

"Yowch, what the heck did you-ow- and I thought your bro hit hard." Takuya asked through groans.

"Well, you asked for it." Kouichi answered, leading the way.

"But, hitting me with that metal tissue dispenser?"

"You literaly asked for that one, but let's concentrate on the problem, on why the two broke up!"

"Yeah, that's surprising, after we heard that the two were dating, we consider them to stay like that forever." JP answered, but he was secretly happy, Izumi was now free for the taking!

Takuya nodded, "True, but they only been dating for a year, right?"

"Wrong," The two looked at Kouichi.

"What?" The two peeped.

"Are you saying that they've been dating longer then a year?" Jp asked.

"Well, not exactly-"

"Then what do you mean by, we're wrong?" Takuya asked.

"I think Kouji can answer that one." Kouichi answered as they arrived at Kouji's place. They walked onto the porch, and started arguing-cough- deciding on who should go ask Kouji.

"Kouichi, since you're his brother, you go and ask him what happend!" Takuya pointed.

"Wha-just becuase I'm his twin, doesn't mean that he tells me the _personal _stuff in his love life!"

"Well then, JP, you go!" Takuya pointed to him.

"Me? We barely tell eachother anything, I'm just like, a companion to him." JP shrugged, "And besides,_ you're _his best friend, why don't you ask him?"

Takuye looked around, "Are you talking to me?"

"WHO ELSE IS CONSIDERED KOUJI'S BEST FRIEND?" The two yelled at him for his stupidity.

"Oh-well-uh- I don't really think-uh-" Takuya didn't want to mess with Kouji; that's the _very last _thing he wanted to do. He was even more frightened when it included both Kouji AND Izumi; this is their break up we're talking about here, if Takuya-yet again- gave him the wrong idea, he'll be taking the ambulance home. Kouji wouldn't be happy when someone finds out something that he wants to keep private-

Like the time Kouichi found these pictures of him when he was 5, dressed up like a pink kitten...Or was it a pink koala?

"Think what? You barely think at all! Aren't best friends supposed to tell eachother things? You're reasonable with him!" JP explained.

"So is Kouichi, and he's chickening out as well!" Takuya mumbled.

"Who said I was chickening out?"

"Uh-hello?" The three turned around to find Kouji standing there, the door was opened and he had a brow raised.

"Oh, hey, Kouji! Takuya here wanted to ask you something." Jp pushed Takuya infront of him, "Knock him dead, buddy!" Jp whispered, before going back to the back.

"Um-Kouji-uhhhh- don't think we actually heard what was going on-well" Takuya had to chose the words carefully, 12 more bumps on his head was enough for him today," we did hear it-but, uhhh-we weren't actualy THERE to hear it, you know- but we heard from someone who did- and-"

"Just spill it, gogglehead, I'm not in the mood for this!" The bandanna boy growled.

"Since when was he ever in the mood?" Jp murmurred.

"Jp-shut it!" Kouihci stepped in, "Look, bro, what Takuya is trying to say is-"

"You know, don't you?" Kouji interrupted.

"Know-kn-know what?" Takuya stuttered.

"Don't play dumb with me Takuya- you already done it a million times- you guys know what happend between me and Izumi, right?"

The three nodded, "We heard it from-" Kouichi was yet again cut off.

"Jaden and Naruto? I know, I saw them in the bushes- I was just to," He sighed, "Why am I even telling you this?"

"Because, we're your best buddies, who vow to never leave your side, ever? Even in the toughest spots?" Takuya encouraged.

"Yeah, till lunch time." JP murmurred.

"He-he-he, JP, not helping." Takuya nudged JP with his elbow, in the gut.

"What Takuya, is-yet again- TRYING to say is that, if there is any way to help, we're there!" Kouichi explained. Kouji looked at the three of them, and sighed- it's not like he had any other choice.

"Fine-get in." He walked in and was followed by the other three.

"See, you got through him!" Takuya whispered to Kouichi, as they took of their shoes, "Why didn't you try to ask?"

"Let's just say I needed you to cool him down, first." The twin answered. Takuya just stood there, with a "What the hell to you mean by that!" face on.

The three were seated in Kouji's living room; Kouichi, Kouji, and Takuya were seated on the black couch, while JP just sat on the black chair. (Kouji is sitting in the middle of Takuya and Kouichi. I KNOW, I'M A BIT DETAILED, _LIVE WITH IT_!)

"So, what happend exactly?" JP started the conversation.

"Well," Kouji sighed, they were his friends and his brother, he needed to tell them, "it started off this morning, Izumi called me and said she wanted to have a little walk, so I agreed. The problem started when we were about to go home this afternoon."

_:Flashback:_

The two were standing in the middle of an intersecting alley, and were facing eachother. Izumi was looking at the ground, seeming more intrested in her shoes.

"Uhh-Kouji- I have something to tell you." Izumi said nervously, how was she gonna break it to him?

"Yeah?"

"Well-you see-um..." She trailed off.

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"Okay," She took a deep breath, "Kouji, you do love me, right?"

"Yeah, why did you ask? Are you worried or something?"

"No-no- it's just-" She sighed, "If you love me, then why don't you act like you do when we're around people?" Kouji just stared at her. "Are you ashamed about our relationship, or something?" She asked.

"..." Kouji tried to think of a resonable answer, 'It's just, I don't really feel that comfortable doing something I don't usualy do in public.', was defiently NOT gonna work out. Izumi just gave another sigh.

"It's because of your reputation as a lone wolf, right? You don't want it to be ruined?" Kouji just gaped, and looked down. 'So, I guess, the girls were right.' Izumi thought, grimly.

"So that means, you rather keep your reputation, rather then me, right?" Izumi turned her back to him.

"Wait-no, it's not like I don' care about you, it's just-well-" Kouji just groaned. Izumi sighed sadly, "I guess-we should end it. I'm sorry- Kouji." Izumi then quickly ran back to her place; Kouji just stood there, a pang in his chest- a pain he didn't want to admit. He then heard some muffles and groans; he could already tell that Jaden and Naruto were listening from the bushes close by. But he didn't care, the pain was to much already- so he just did two simple things.

Go home- and try to forget about what happend- try to forget about Izumi.

_: EndFlashback:_

"So wait, that's what happend? You didn't even try to find out what was wrong?" Takuya asked.

"I'm not good with talking about things!"

"That's your problem!" The three turned to JP, "You're not the type to have a girl, Kouji! Your to quiet and you don't like being_ embarrased _in public!"

"Jp!"

"What? Look, Takky, I'm just pointing out the truth. I bet Kouji didn't even say a simple sweet word to her, unless they were alone!"

"So-"

"Takuya," The two looked at Kouji, " what JP is saying, is right. I never did anything to prove I love her, unless the two of us were alone."

"See, that's why Izumi broke up with you. She thought that you cared more about your reputation then beign with her. And you didn't bother to talk to her, because you knew she was right!"

"Ok, that's enough from the big chocolate fatty!". JP crossed his arms, "Hey, you guys said he needed help, so that's what I'm doing!"

"Yeah, and that's what we're gonna give him! Help!" The three looked at Kouichi.

"Kouji needs help to get Izumi back right? In order to do that, he needs to learn how to love her even in public!"

"And let me guess, you're gonna use some ideas form that Romeo and Juliet crud?" Takuya pointed out. Kouichi rubbed the back of his head, and showed them the book.

"Wait, Kouichi, you read?" Kouji asked. Kouichi had a pulse pumping in his head now, "Yes, I read, is that really surprising?"

"Well, you're my twin, and I never got the idea of my twin reading, and actualy_ liking _it!"

"Can we drop the subject that I read, and get on with the plan!"

"So, what is it?"

"We meet back here at seven tonight. I should get hte stuff I need by then!"

"Wait, stuff you need?" But Kouichi already left the house.

"So, what do we do till seven?" Takuya yelled out.

"We could sit here, chill out, maybe play a card game of some kind." JP suggested, leaning against the chair. Kouji sighed, he was gonna regret this- SO badly.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Raven: So how wasthe first chapter, good? Bad? So-so? Please don't say bad! Anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! We get to see waht Kouichi has in mind the next chapter!**


	2. Kouichi's Plan

**Love Lessons**

**Raven:**

**:( Stupid critic, good thing I good rid of it. Look, this is my story, and I can write it anyway I want, it's not like you ever wrote a story. And please, we all have differant taste in humor , so if you didn't think it was funny- that's your opinion! Thank you INV, lonelylifeofdarkness, Mizu/Waterfairy, Jodi, and Minamoto Izumi- for reviewing:D And thanks for pointing out my mistakes, lonelylifeofdarkness! I'll try to ATLEAST find out what I got wrong. I was bored so I didn't really pay much attention when I typed this --. I just hope this chapter is a little more humorous then the first. And also, beware of OOCness!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Me)**

**Disclaimer: I mentioned it already! I DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN!**

* * *

"Kouichi, I don't think this is a good idea!" 

"Come on, it will get rid of your shyness!"

"But still-"

"Look, bro, do you want to have Izumi back- or not?"

"..."

"Oh, he doesn't want her back? Well, fine by me, I'll just call her cell and ask her out!"

"JP!"

"What?"

"I want her back, but, is this REALLY necessary?"

"Yes! Now go out there, and try to atleast do something," Kouji was about to walk away.

"Other then run off!" Kouji sighed, and stopped in his tracks. Kouichi grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front of the Minamoto's house.

"How do I get myself into these things?" Kouji asked himself, he took a deep breath and looked up at the terrace. There stood a person with long blonde hair, wearing a pink strapped top with a small portion of the back showing, white pants with pink glitter flowers , and pink sandals; the persons back was facing him. He gave a deadly glare at Kouichi, before turning back to the terrace.

"You do know you're gonna regret this from both of them!" JP murmurred to Kouichi, who was sweating.

Kouji made a few groans before finally saying something, "Uhh- Izumi- about this morning! Yeah- uhh- I just wanted to say that- well- uh- that I'm- That I- that I just wanna admit..."

Kouichi slapped his head.

"Yup, he's a lost cause." Jp shrugged.

"Hey, this isn't easy you know!" Kouji shouted, he calmed down just a bit, "Look, we've been together for a year- and I know- I know I wasn't really a good- well, a loving- Uhh..."

"He's a gonner." Jp sighed.

"You never liked helping, did you?"

"Hey look, I'm a fat, lazy, magician who likes chocolate and pretty girls. What do you expect from me?"

"Comapassion and Understanding would be nice!"

"Fine!" He took out a little flag with a chibi Kouji on it, "Yeah, Kouji, Kouji, he's our man, if he _can't_ do it. ANYBODY CAN!". Kouichi hit JP directly on the head.

"Oh yeah, THAT'S _real_ compassion!"

"Ow- it's a start, right?"

"COME ON, LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" The person on the terrace took off the wig, to reviel that he was, TAKUYA!

"KOUICHI, THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST RIDICULOUS IDEAS YOU EVER CAME UP WITH!"

"It's not like you can come up with anything better!" Kouichi yelled back.

"BUT KOUICHI, YOU MAKE A BETTER IZUMI THEN I DO! WHY DON'T YOU DRESS UP LIKE A GIRL?"

"BECUASE I'M THE COACH, and besides, those cloths are gaudy and aren't my size!"

"So wait, you're saying you fat or something?"

"SINCE WHEN DID I SAY THAT?".

Kouji slammed his head against the wall, "God, someone strike me with lightning or something!"

"WOAH!" The four turned to the street, to see Noah, Steven, and Chris there.

"OH MY GOD!" Steven's mouth dropped.

"WHAT? Do you think it's my fault, that I have to wear this girly outfit in public. I know, it does look good on me, but-"

"OH MY GOD, Takuya-**YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN**!" Noah yelled.

"Go, Takuya, go!" Chris cheered.

Takuya groaned, then saw flashy lights. He looked over the wall, to see Naruto and Jaden there. Naruto had the camera.

"Na-NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Webcasting!" Naruto grinned.

"Hm, well- yet again, this dose make me look pretty!" Takuya anylyzed the outfit, "Dose it go with my eyes?".

"_Silent night, Holy light_." Kouji was silently praying. JP patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, bud, I'll show you how to woo a girl!"

"Wait, woo a-" But JP already rushed up, then he suddenly came bursting out from the terrace sliding door; he had heart filled eyes, and he was laughing like a lovesick maniac.

"MY LITTLE SWEETIE-PIE!" He started chasing Takuya around the terrace.

"JP, JP! IT'S ME, SOMEONE TELL HIM TO STOP. PLEASE!"

"Uhhh, Jp dose relize he's chasing Takuya, right?" Kouji asked Kouichi.

"Don't know, you think we should tell him?"

"And miss the best part?"

"Good point."

"JP, COME ON, BUDDY!"

"KISS ME MY LITTLE DUMPLING!"

"KISS YOU? WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"Woah!" Noah once again yelled, "**TAKUYA'S NOT A VIRGIN, AND JP IS TURNING GAY**!"

Chris and Steven looked at him with their "WTF?" faces.

"Now, that's just wrong, so- if you need me, I'll be having a covnersation with Tom!"

"Tom, who the hell is Tom?" Noah asked, "Is he another best friend of yours?"

"No!"

"Then how come you rather talk to him, then me? How could you do this to me, Chris? And I thought we were best friends?"

"Oh shut up you gaywad weird perverted sissy!" Steven said.

"Do you even know_ what _Tom is?"

"Not a clue."

"WHAT ARE YOU WEIRDOS STILL DOING ON MY HOUSE?"

"Uh- Kouji, we're not exactly _on_ your house." Naruto pointed out.

"THEN GET OFF MY STREET THEN!"

"Fine- fine- party pooper. Atleast I got these pictures."

"Now, lets go a post it on the web!" Jaden suggested.

"Or we can send it on e-mail!"

"Or we can post it on the web, and send it on e-mails!"

"Or, we can post it on the web, and e-mail it to Micheal Jackson!" And Jaden and Naruto took of.

"O... Kay." Noah said, dazed.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE STILL DOING HERE?"

"Uhh- Sightseeing?'

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO, NOW?"

"And miss the show?"

"JP, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! GUYS, I CAN USE A LITTLE HELP HERE! GUYS!" Takuya was heard screaming. Kouji walked over to Kouichi, "You want to go and play some video games or something?". Kouichi noded very slowly, as they walked into the house. The scene must have gotten to gross for their eyes.

"Hey, Kouji, do you have Super Smash Brothers? I can whoop anyone's ass on that game!" Steven followed, along with Chris and Noah.

"Dude, Bankster, why are you coming?" Noah asked.

"Do you really think I want to stay outside, watching _that_?". And they were all gone- leaving Takuya in his misery.

"Kiss me!" JP started puckering his lips toaward Takuya.

"OH GOD, NO WAY IN HELL, MAN! KOUJI, KOUICHI, GUYS? ANYONE! HELP!"

Let's just say that JP's lips weren't really a bucket of roses and cherries.

And the fact, that this was the first time Takuya kissed someone.

* * *

**Raven: WOAH, this has got to be a few sentences compared to my other chapters! Sorry if I had to end it there, knowing that you gusy wanted me to update, I had to make it short! XD READ AND REVIEW! And please, nice reviews would be great. **


	3. A New Plan

**Love Lessons Ch3: Going Over Another Plan**

**Raven:D... 0-0... Uh... Um... Suddenly, I have nothing to say. **

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(ME)**

**Disclaimer: ISN'T ONCE ENOUGH? I DON'T OWN THEM!**

* * *

Now, after the "Incident" last night, all the boys went to their usual hangout. You guessed it, the D-Kids cafe! Or the "Fancy Coffee" Place, since they're to lazy to give it a sticken name. 

"Yo, Mar!" Noah called out, walking into the place, Marieev lifted her head up from the counter, and groaned, "Not again...". She stood up, "What do you guys want?".

"We thought that-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS JUST ABANDONED ME!" Takuya came bursting through the door, followed by the twins and JP.

"BACK IN THE DIGITAL WORLD, YOU STAYED FOR A SIMPLE FIGHT, BUT HERE, YOU ABANDONED ME IN MY TIME OF NEED?"

"You don't have to scream, you know." JP pointed out.

"HOW'ABOUT YOU? DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?"

"Yes, actualy, I have five words."

"Then what is it?"

"Takuya-Get-A-Breath-Mint!" Jp walked passed him, Takuya could hear the twins snickering.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Takuya screamed.

"Join the club, we have straight jackets!" Marieev joked, she looked back to her cousin, "So, what do you need?"

"We thought that-"

"CHRIS, I TOLD YOU ALREADY- LITTLE TREES DON'T NEED BOOSTER SEATS!"

"YOU HONESTLY STILL THINK I'M CARING ABOUT THAT?". Chris and Steven came into the place, yelling and argueing about who knows what? Marieev had a pulse pumping now.

"So- dear cousin- WHAT do you need?"

"Actually- I forgot."

"THEN GET OUT!"

"Woah, chill Mar!" Kouichi came butting in, "We just came to ask if you have any good seats around here, you know- were people can talk in private."

"Of course I do, it's those fancy booths with those chairs that curve aorund the table!"

"Great, thanks, Mar!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You honestly think I'm letting you guys use that booth without telling me waht's going on?"

"Well-uh- it's a guy thing, Mar."

"It's not a guy thing, I can tell you that."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple- you guys aren't 'Guys', so it can't be a 'Guy' thing!"

"Well... Uhhh..."

"I'm waiting!"

"OKAY-" Kouichi leaned in so that he could tell her, "You heard the news, right?" He whispered.

"About Kouji and Izumi's break up? Jaden and Naruto have been going around yapping about it, who hasn't heard of it?" She shispered back.

"Well- you see- the reason why we need a place to talk privetly, is because we need to help Kouji get her back. We found out that Izumi broke up with him because she thought he cared more about his reputation more then love. Which I find kind of strange, in the hospital he wasn't embarassed at all when he cried over me."

"Your right- but I don't blame her."

"Huh?"

"Your his brother, so of course he cares a lot about you and doesn't feel emabarassed around you- siblings don't really care much about what people think, because of course, they're siblings- they're suppose to love eachother. But Izumi, I just don't think he's used to girls being with him. He doesn't hate it or anything, he' just needs to get used to being with the other gender. Yet, when you truly love someone- you'll give them everything you got, no matter what. So if Kouji truly loved her, he wouldn't have been so embarassed with all these couple things, even holding hands wouldn't be a problem with him, and believe me, everytime Izumi tried to clung onto his arm around others, he'll immedeitly try to pry her away".

"Wow, I never knew you were so good with love!"

"..."

"Mar?"

"Love? Dude, I was just reading stuff from this book." Marieev took out a book entitled 'Loving for Idiots', "Naruto left it behind a few days ago- great book huh? I just added the stuff about Kouji and Izumi."

"You waisted more then two minutes of reading just to mess with me?"

"Yup, but the fact that Kouji won't even let Izumi hug him in public- is true. And also the fact he feels embarassed, is also true."

"So your saying that Kouji should be more open. I thought he changed after the Digital World."

"Digital what?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I better be going now." Kouichi walked over to the little booth Marieev was talking about.

"Marieev- I can't believe you actually read that stuff!" Marieev turned around to see Liana standing there, grinnng.

"Have you been there, this whole time?"

"Yup!".

Marieev rolled her eyes, "Oh, and by the way," she opened up the book to reveal a page marked with a picture of Marik Ishtar

"This _isn't_ Naruto's, rigth Liana?"

"... You suck."

The boys sat in the booth, and they were ready to discuss the next plan.

They were ready, right?

"So, what's the plan?" Jp asked. All the boys looked at Kouichi.

"What are you all looking at me for?"

"Your the only one here who's smart enough to pick up a book and actually read more then the first sentence!" Takuya pointed out.

"And the fact that you're this guys twin brother." JP pointed to Kouji who was just plainly ignoring all of them.

"Why are we in this, again?" Steven asked Chris.

"I don't know!" Chris answered, annoyed as always.

"I got the first plan down, and that didn't work! I like to see you guys try something!"

"Maybe we can try help Kouji get rid of his shyness again." JP suggested.

"Oh no! There's no way that I'm dressing up like a girl again!"

"But we need a girl!"

"But who said that it had to be Takuya?". Kouji started sweating a little, "Kouichi, I know that look!"

"We should help Kouji get used to the other gender!"

"Wha- Kouichi are you-?"

"You know, that just might work." Jp said, going into thinking pose.

"What are we gonna do, just bring in random girls and see how Kouji reacts to them?" Takuya yelled out. Kouichi, JP, and Takuya paused, they smirked at eachother and then looked at Kouji.

"Oh god no..."

"Oh god yes- little bro."

"Yo Mar, can you call up some of the girls!"

"Why should I, Kanbara?"

"Becuase it invovles boy torturing!"

"Really? LIANA GET THE PHONE AND THE ADDRESS BOOK!"

Kouji slouched down into the chair, as he groaned, "This is gonna be a long day..."

* * *

**Raven: I have ONE thing to say:**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
